Traditional electronic displays are used in indoor environments where the temperature range stays relatively close to room temperature. Recently however, electronic displays are being used outdoors and in other environments where the temperature range may vary, possibly from very warm to very cold.
Very cold temperatures can be harmful to electronic displays. Specifically for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), at low temperatures the crystals may malfunction and/or begin to actually freeze. Exemplary embodiments utilize a specialty glass to insulate the sensitive display components from the cold surrounding air and may also be used to directly heat the display and its sensitive components.
Additionally, when the temperature within the display is different than the temperature of the surrounding air, the risk of condensation may increase. Using the specialty glass can also reduce the risk of condensation. Recent advances have also taught methods for cooling a display that is intended to be used in a hot environment. This can also pose a risk of condensation which can also be addressed by the specialty glass.
The exemplary embodiments herein disclosed are not intended to be exhaustive or to unnecessarily limit the scope of the embodiments. The exemplary embodiments were chosen and described in order to explain the principles so that others skilled in the art may practice the embodiments. Having shown and described exemplary embodiments, those skilled in the art will realize that many variations and modifications may be made to affect the described invention. Many of those variations and modifications will provide the same result and fall within the spirit of the exemplary embodiments. It is the intention, therefore, to limit the embodiments only as indicated by the scope of the claims.